If $x \circledcirc y = x-6y$ and $x \dagger y = 4x+y$, find $(3 \circledcirc 0) \dagger 5$.
Answer: First, find $3 \circledcirc 0$ $ 3 \circledcirc 0 = 3-(6)(0)$ $ \hphantom{3 \circledcirc 0} = 3$ Now, find $3 \dagger 5$ $ 3 \dagger 5 = (4)(3)+5$ $ \hphantom{3 \dagger 5} = 17$.